


Coming Home

by pixiedustatsundown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/pseuds/pixiedustatsundown
Summary: Harry could strangle Iverson. The incompetent imbecile kept him from spending a quiet evening with his husband how he couldn't for way too long.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my wounderful beta reader pandajelley for editing this!

With an exhausted sigh Harry closed the file and threw it on the pile on his left. The sound of it landing was still satisfying, though the effect had lessened considerably in the last hour. One glance at the pile on his right crushed any feelings of relief and with a groan he finally gave in and let his head thump onto the table. How had the pile gotten _bigger_? He had thoroughly underestimated the amount of paperwork he had to check and sign as Head Auror. Why had no one told him he would spend most of his time buried in _very important_ and _very urgent_ papers? Oh right, he never would have accepted had he known. Now it was too late and Harry was stuck with it. 

To be fair, today was an especially bad day and by no means the norm. First of all, Harry had really hoped to get home early today. He had looked forward to spending the evening with his husband, cuddled up on the couch and reading a good book like they hadn’t been able to for ages. Draco’s shifts at St Mungo’s seemed designed to make it impossible for them to spend any quality time together. And now, for the _first_ time in _way too long_ , his and Draco’s schedules had lined up perfectly, both getting home around the same time. At least in theory, because now Draco was already home while Harry was _still_ at the office with all this paperwork to go over. Secondly, Harry _shouldn’t_ have to do this work at all. But because Iverson was an utter _imbecile_ and couldn’t do his job right Harry has to do it _for_ him in order to make the deadline. In any other case he wouldn’t, of course. He would have much preferred to force Iverson to do it, since it was _his_ responsibility, but he left the office early today. Harry could strangle him. He was pretty sure he would get away with it too, being the Saviour of the Wizarding world had it perks. Groaning again, he sat back up and took the next file from the pile. He would be here a while. 

* * *

The living room was dark when he arrived after finally escaping the office, and he feared Draco had already gone to bed when he heard singing from the kitchen. Harry smiled. Draco had to be in a great mood if he was singing, which instantly lifted Harry’s mood as well. His arrival had apparently gone unnoticed, which gave him the perfect opportunity to surprise his husband. Careful to be quiet, he slowly made his way over to the kitchen. But instead of _him_ surprising _Draco_ , _Harry_ was surprised by what he saw. Draco was indeed in the kitchen, wearing nothing but his underwear and one of Harry’s sweaters which was too big for him by just this much. He was also dancing around the room and, if the state of the kitchen was anything to go by, _cooking_. Harry loved Draco, he truly did, and there were many things the man was brilliant at, but cooking was decidedly not one of them. Not that Draco would ever admit to that. He would blame every failed attempt on Harry’s tastes not being refined enough to appreciate them—but he would also never protest ordering take away. And he always tried again, messing up one fancy recipe after the other because even though the results were without fail inedible, he immensely enjoyed the process. Spotting the chance for his own surprise when Draco finally stood still to stir something Harry snuck up on him, placing his hands over Draco’s eyes to announce his presence. 

“Guess who?” But Draco was already turning around in his arms, splashing the sauce he was stirring everywhere. Arms suddenly full of an overjoyed Draco, Harry laughed before kissing his husband. He could have spent the whole evening doing nothing else if it weren’t for the rather disgusting smell of something burning. He contemplated carrying Draco somewhere things weren’t burning and do just that, before he pulled away with a mournful sound. Burning down the kitchen simply was not an option, Draco would never let him forget it. Though he seemed equally regretful at having to stop, pouting adorably. Unable to resist, Harry pressed soft kisses first on Draco’s forehead, then his eyelids, his nose, and then his forehead again, where he lingered to inhale the smell of Draco’s hair. Merlin, he had missed him. Pulling back just enough to look at him he found Draco’s eyes still closed, a small smile on his lips. 

“You are adorable, you know that?” The peaceful expression quickly morphed into feigned outrage, which only proved Harrys point. 

“I’ll have you know Malfoys are _not_ adorable.” Draco even sniffed a little, turning his nose up at him. They both knew where this was going, the exchange long familiar, tradition almost. 

“But you are a Potter now, love.” He leaned back down to kiss him again when he remembered why he stopped in the first place. “Something is burning.” With a sudden jolt Draco shot up, nearly banging their heads together. He whirled around, only to cuss viciously at what used to be sauce. Deeming it lost, Harry brought his arms back around Draco, hugging him to his chest. “I dare say not even _your_ tastes are refined enough to appreciate _that_. What do you think about ordering some curry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> If you liked this story you can [reblog it on Tumblr](https://pixiedustatsundown.tumblr.com/post/183246558028/coming-home)


End file.
